


Sexual Healing

by AlyxHavok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, Mild Smut, NSFW, SHOWER SEX!, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: Just a nice night for Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood.My summary: Just a nice night for Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood. -> What she meant: dirty shower sex and a lot of licking as requested by shallow friends (My friends editing my summary!)





	Sexual Healing

**Author's Note:**

> When friends get to talking stuff like this happens! 
> 
> SO MUCH LOVE AND THANKS TO MY DEAREST PARABETA MuscleMemory! She helped with some much needed details! <3
> 
> SEXY TIMES AHEAD!

It’s late, Alec is exhausted, and all he wants to do is fall into bed and sleep for a week. But if he does just fall into bed, surely it would wake Magnus. Alec remembers coming home several evenings disgusted by his own filth and stench. And in place of risking waking Magnus by scouring through the room looking for fresh clothes and showering, he chose to sleep on the couch, those nights. After some time though, to Alec’s delight, he would find himself waking up with Magnus snuggled into his chest or neck.

They got like this some time ago, this stage where sleeping apart was not an option. If Alec had late nights at the institute and wouldn’t make it home, Magnus would portal in and they would sleep there. Magnus’ trips that took him away from New York, always ending with him portaling Alec back and forth. If they had an argument, they lay back to back, and would always wake up in each other’s arms. 

Yes, Magnus is asleep for now, but if he wakes and Alec is not in bed, he will look for him, because snuggles, as Magnus has stated, _“Are required, for a good night’s sleep.”_

Alec quietly makes his way to the bathroom, shedding clothes along the way. His thigh holster on the back of the couch, his shirt on the floor beside the coffee table, his boots in the hall, his pants just inside the bedroom door, his underwear in front of the bathroom door. He closes the door gently behind himself and starts the shower, he could really go for a bath about now, but he wants to make this fast so he can cuddle up to Magnus and sleep.

He steps into the warm water, every muscle instantly loosening as the water beats down on him. His hair falls framing his face, he gets lost in this feeling of relaxation. His eyes close and his mind wonders. He is, however, not too lost to hear the door open, a small smile forming on his lips as he hears Magnus step inside and the door closing again.

Soft hands and long fingers slide up from the small of his back and down his sides, against his wet skin, holding onto his waist from behind, Magnus’ lips pressing against his shoulder, “Mmmm, did I wake you?” Alec whispers as one of his hands finds Magnus’, locking their fingers together.

Magnus’ lips work their way along Alec’s neck, just behind his ear, and then he bites ever so gently at the shell of his ear, before he whispers, “I missed you.”

Alec turns in Magnus’ arms, his hand moving to rest on Magnus’ neck, “And I missed you.” He leans forward enough to capture his love’s lips, his other hand wrapping around Magnus’ waist and pulling him closer, their chests pressing together. The kiss is sweet and loving, an ever present hunger for each other underlying, before their hands add to the mix.

Magnus’ hands are in opposite directions, one moving up, along Alec’s spine, leaving goosebumps in its wake, a destination it knows all too well. His fingers are itching to curl through Alec’s damp hair, pull at the strands ever so gently, and elicit those delicious moans from his lover’s lips. His other hand has wasted no time traveling lower, caressing over Alec’s ass. The soft groan against his lips coupled with Alec’s hands that are gripping at Magnus’ hips to keep himself from arching into him, is enough to drive any mundane wild, yet Magnus is not a mundane, and he is probably worse off, ruined by simple touches, deep kisses, and sensual moans.

Eventually Alec’s hands loosen on his hips and his body is surging forward feeling Magnus against him fully. Heat is rising in every part of their bodies, “I need you.” It is a breathy whisper against Magnus’ lips, but it is all he needs. He presses Alec back against the wall, his hand leaving Alec’s hair to find his chest now, holding him still, caressing through chest hair, pulling gently, kneading at the muscle beneath, over Alec’s heart, feeling how it beats so rapidly, for this, no, for him. He smiles and meets Alec’s eyes, and in them he sees his world, universe, heart and soul, his everything. Alec is the one person he cannot imagine life without, he doesn’t even want to imagine it, honestly. 

“Magnus?” Alec’s hand is now on the side of his neck, caressing gently, “Are you okay?”

“Better than.” He smirks, pressing his lips back to Alec’s for a passionate kiss, his arm slipping around Alec and then it happens quickly, Alec is facing the wall and Magnus’ lips are on the back of his neck, his tongue licking off the water droplets, his hands on Alec’s shoulders, caressing over his arms.

Alec feels the cold tiles on his abs, but the cool relief only lasts seconds, as Magnus presses against him, each kiss against his neck, shoulders, and back drives Alec’s mind into a blissful haze, his flesh tingles with electricity, and his heart hammers in his chest. These lips that are made just for him, this man that is his one and only, and he would never have it any other way. 

They have shared so much together in such a short time, and now they are stronger together, more passionate, and Alec knows a part of himself that he once thought he would never have a chance to truly discover.

Magnus’ face is buried in Alec’s neck, his nose tickling his hairline, gentle fingers readying him, now gone as Magnus’ hands hold tightly onto Alec’s waist. They gasp together, as their bodies become as close as they possibly can.

Their bodies are moving together steadily, bringing them both to a state of euphoria, sweet and desperate sounds of pleasure resounding in their ears, heightening with the drive of their lust, before they are both granted a blissful release, bodies humming together, as they breathe each other in. 

Alec turns his head slightly, just enough for Magnus to see the smile plastered to his boyfriend’s face, “I thought… I was exhausted from… taking out a hoard of demons, but… You, Magnus, you are much more exhausting…” Magnus shakes his head as he pulls away, chuckling at Alec’s teasing. 

“Well, we can stop doing this if you prefer.” Magnus smirks playfully, his eyes challenging Alec.

Alec turns to face Magnus, taking him by the waist and pulling him close again, “No, I don’t prefer. I prefer for you to exhaust me every night for the rest of time.” He nuzzles into Magnus’ neck, his lips finding the wet skin, his tongue peeking out to lick at an old bruise on Magnus’ neck, surely one Alec placed there just a day or so ago, in the throws of passionate love making.

“Mmmm, whatever you desire.” He used to be afraid of those words, because he felt it meant leaving a part of himself aside to please another, but he found with Alec it was quite the opposite. Because on many occasions, Alec let him know exactly what he desired.

“You.” It is always his answer, and it is always full of honesty, trust, and love. As the words trickle against his flesh he feels himself craving more, but must stop himself.

His Shadowhunter may have a stamina rune, but sleep is good for the mind and soul. “Alexander, as much as I am more than ready for round two, we should head to bed.”

“More like round four.” Alec winks as he pulls away, licking his lips.

“Oh yes, can’t forget how you woke up in quite the _mood_ this morning. Not that I’m complaining.” He laughs, and moves himself so that the water is beating down on him now.

Alec groans slightly. “I’m gonna wake up in the same mood tomorrow if you keep tormenting me like this. I’ll have those sexy dreams again, Magnus.”

“And how is this supposed to be a problem?” Magnus grabs the soap, and begins to lather his body with it, and it is as if Alec has never seen anything more delightful as his eyes shoot open and his body takes over. He practically lunges forward, his hands cupping Magnus’ neck, as his lips dive into a kiss, tasting Magnus’ sweet lips, and the water falling over them. Magnus is only momentarily caught off guard, before his hands envelop Alec once more. Who was Magnus kidding, round four was inevitable.

~

They finally emerge from the bathroom, dopey smiles plastered on their faces because of a joke Magnus just made, towels wrapped around their waists. They are in that blissful bubble that comes from mixing passion, lust, and love and having an incredible time in the shower. Alec falls into bed immediately. He can’t be bothered to remove his towel or get dressed. He watches, though, as Magnus turns and removes his towel, making his way to get a change of clothes. 

Alec’s eyes are glued to his back now, going over every inch of it. The scratches along his back that he earned this morning by giving into Alec's loving onslaught, his nails digging into Magnus' back as the sensations overpowered him. He smiles at himself as he remembers. Then his eyes fall on bruises and scars. He is sure he has seen them all, but never has he been able to ask about them, before. 

Magnus is grabbing for a shirt, and just about to pull it over his head when Alec sits up, “Wait, can we… Ummm…” Magnus turns his hand with the shirt dropping, and he looks curious. “I mean can we sleep… naked?”

Magnus is used to the feeling of sleeping naked with Alec. It’s not like they get dressed after love making, and sometimes they just go to bed naked just because they prefer it, so it is odd that Alec asks like this. “Sure, but you realize you don’t have to ask to be naked in front of me, Alexander.” 

“I just want to be close to you without fabric restraining us.” Magnus grins at Alec’s ‘excuse’ and drops the shirt before climbing into bed next to him. 

He snaps his fingers and Alec’s towel disappears, “Naked means naked, my love.” They laugh together as Alec grabs Magnus’ hand and wraps it around himself as he snuggles into him. He lets his eyes roam over Magnus’ chest, wanting to discover all there is to know about Magnus, this man he has already decided to spend the rest of his days loving and caring for. 

His fingers find the scar before his eyes do, as they caress along Magnus’ chest. He feels how Magnus’ muscle beneath tightens as he continues to run his fingers over the spot, he doesn’t say anything at first, because what if he causes Magnus to relive old memories he has tried to forget.  
He can’t do that to him, not again. Maybe that is why he never felt strong enough to ask before.

“I was nineteen,” Alec looks up and catches Magnus’ eyes as his words come tumbling out. “During a training session with the Silent Brothers I got a bit cocky with my magic, thinking I was able to control myself enough to stop the Silent Brother coming at me with a seraph blade. I missed my shot and that is the result of a seraph blade barely sliding across my flesh.”

Alec sits up a bit, “My boyfriend, ever the badass.” He chuckles before leaning down and kissing the spot just below Magnus’ collar bone. 

“I was arrogant in my youth.” Magnus corrects him, “But through four hundred years, I have learned my lesson, many times over. I have quite the collection of scars and bruises to prove it.”

Alec pulls away, “Oh?” A smirk pulls at his lips, not that he is happy Magnus endured any kind of pain, but this means more for Alec to discover and learn about his love. His eyes take to Magnus’ body, searching out the next story. A bruise on Magnus’ inner arm, “This one?”

“Yesterday, after the cabinet meeting, Raphael grabbed my arm to pull me aside, he didn’t gauge his strength correctly and applied too much pressure.” Magnus laughs a bit, but Alec’s eyes are worried. “He meant no harm, Alexander.” 

Alec nods and places a kiss against the bruise, then down along his arm. His fingers lacing with Magnus’, holding his arm out for better access. He finds another scar just under Magnus’ thumb, it is very faint, but he still meets Magnus’ eyes for an answer.

“Cooking incident. I was making dinner for Cat and Ragnor, I was chopping onion, I looked away for a second and I slipped up. Catarina made me get stitches in place of just magically healing it.” He chuckles, “Really that was just a silly mistake.” He shrugs. Silly or not, Alec still places a well deserved kiss. “I am rather liking this game, Alexander, where I tell a story and you reward me with kisses.”

“Shush, or we will stop playing.” Alec smiles up at Magnus as he moves himself now. He swings his leg over Magnus, so that he can straddle him, and looks down with a glint in his eyes. He finds several more bruises and scars and learns just that much more of Magnus’ past, he his also slowly working his lips over every inch of Magnus, both of them giggling and teasing.

“And this one?” His lips graze over Magnus’ knee, “Where did this mark come from?”

“I was once a pirate, in Peru. The ship Ragnor and I boarded was very protective of their _cargo_ and one of the Pirates cut me clear across my leg. I was allowed to use my magic to heal that one. But really my ego was more hurt that night. We were sent to retrieve bat dung.” Alec can’t help but laugh as he imagines the event unfolding. “Why are you laughing, Alexander. It was a traumatic event in my past. I had the perfect outfit for this mission and it was ruined not only by my blood, but by crap.”

Alec moves up Magnus’ leg, “That’s why I am laughing, you had a shitty job.” 

“And here we go with the puns.” Magnus rolls his eyes and sighs, but his slight laughter does not go unheard. 

Alec smiles against the flesh his lips just graced, then lifts his head, and licks his lips, “Should I help you recall a happier, less fashion damaging memory.” He dares to wink and Magnus could just about melt, actually he swears he already has. 

His only response when he feels his legs parted by Alec’s large hands is a groan. As Alec’s hands slide along his thighs, his body perfectly fitting into the space between them, their eyes lock and Alec bites his lip just a bit before lowering himself. He finds exactly the spot he is looking for. On Magnus’ inner thigh is a bruise, freshly made. His tongue slips out of his mouth and circles it, before his teeth nip at the area. 

Magnus’ blissful hiss sends shivers through his body, fuck he loves this man, how easy it is to get these reactions. And this is all his to enjoy. Magnus’ moans, groans, sweet whispers and euphoric screams of pleasure. Alec can do that to and for him, and nothing has brought more pride, than just laying in bed completely drained of energy and looking at Magnus and watching as he breathes heavily, hands running through his hair, licking his lips, and then there is that smile Magnus gives him, the one that makes Alec’s heart take off full speed into Magnus’ grasp where it lives, the smile that says, “I love you.” He takes pride in very little but he will be damned if he doesn’t take every bit of pride in making Magnus Bane fall more in love with him, over and over again.

“You know,” Magnus’ breath catches in his throat as Alec sucks at the already bruised area, “damn well… where that one came from.” 

Alec shakes his head, his nose grazing Magnus’ skin, “I need reminding.” He chuckles, and watches as the small bumps rise in the trail of his words.

“As I recall…” Magnus’ eyes fall shut and his body arches as Alec’s lips move up now, closer to where he is craving the most attention. “Uhhh… we were… Ummm…” His mind is becoming foggy with pleasure as Alec’s kisses are getting closer and closer to him. “Mmmm… It was very similar to this.” One of his hands is already in Alec’s hair as Alec hovers over that oh so sensitive area. 

“Go on.” Alec smirks before teasing at Magnus, relishing in the way Magnus’ fingers tighten in his hair and begin to pull. Magnus’ next words are said, but not quite coherent. This is of course all Alec’s fault as he lowers his lips down over Magnus fully, teeth and tongue grazing over pulsating flesh.

Magnus has had 17000 relationships, and not a one of them knew every way to make him lose his breath, forget his worries, and shut him up. Alec has by now discovered all of the tweaks and teases that turn Magnus on, every look and smile that makes him stronger, yet weak. Not just in this moment, but in every aspect of their lives together, Alec has been able to make Magnus feel something more than he has ever experienced before. He is over four hundred years old, yet he has never experienced real, honest, and true love until Alexander Lightwood stepped into his life and turned his world upside down. May the angel save the wretched soul that tries to flip it back rightside up.

Alec’s moans against him finally grant him the release he is craving after many blissful moments locked in this moment. His fingers loosen in Alec’s hair as he moves to pull Alec up, desiring his lips in a more intimate fashion now, tasting himself on Alec’s mouth, reliving the moments before, and smiling into his love’s eager kisses.

It is not too much longer before sleep claims them. They are cuddled close together, Alec’s head resting on Magnus’ chest, his hand over his heart. It is the the rhythm of his fingers tapping with each beat that lulls them both to sleep.


End file.
